Best of the Best
by Fun in the Sun-Summer Writes
Summary: The crew gets a new member. May turn into a Shea/Harry. Rating is T, but will go up to M because of language.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **I have had this typed for a while and today I edited it a bit. It takes place before episode 8, and I have only seen season 1. Therefore, this is canon only through season 1 and through book 7 (not counting the epilogue).

* * *

**1**

"We got a new guy," Charlie said as the three cons walked into the room. Shea and Erica shared a look.

"I thought we were a six man team," Lowery said while taking a seat near Julianne's desk. "Why did you bring in someone else?"

"He has talents we need," Ray answered walking in from Charlie's office. A short, dark haired man followed behind him. "His name's Harry." Harry stood next to Charlie; his eyes focused on the ground in front of him.

"Let me introduce everyone," Charlie quickly suggested. "That's Shea. The creepy one is Lowery," he pointed to each in turn. "Erica's over there, and the blonde is Julianne."

Harry looked up with his eyes looking past the team and focusing on the wall behind them. Julianne gasped at the brilliant green of his eyes. Erica hummed, and Lowery started analyzing the man. He was looking for any tell that might show Harry would ruin it for the rest of them. Shea noticed how effeminate Harry's face looked. His face held full lips and delicate cheek bones. His hair was pushed back away from his face; his hair was long almost shoulder length. Shea didn't think he looked a day over eighteen.

Harry gave a small smile and a little wave, "Hello." His voice was smooth and calm, not quite matching his nervous behavior.

"What's he doing here?" Shea asked, "He's only a kid."

"I'm not a kid," his voice had deepened to a near growl. "Plus, I have seen things you could only dream of in your worst nightmares."

**2**

"God damn it Andy. He is my son; you can't do this to him!"

"He is not your _son_. You're just some kid his good-for-nothing dad favored."

"Do not refer to Remus like that. You know the problems he was going through."

"All I know is that bastard couldn't keep his paws off my daughter. She was thirteen years his junior. I don't want you to cause my family the same grief as he did."

"Please, Andy. Just let me talk to him," Harry raked his hand through his hair. "You can just put the phone on speaker and listen."

Andy huffed, but she still agreed, "Here he is."

"Daddy?" Teddy's voice was that of an excited seven year old.

"Hey, Teddy-boy. Are you having fun at Grandma Andy's?"

"I want you to come home Daddy."

"Oh cub, I can't come home yet."

"Please Daddy," his son pleaded.

"Teddy I can't. Ted I have to go. Please be good for Andy and I will call you next week," Harry felt wretched when Teddy didn't answer. "Okay kiddo. Bye. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy," Teddy replied in a whisper. Harry hung up the phone, with a sigh.

"Hey Harry, we're leaving now," Lloyd was walking around the corner. Harry started, not expecting someone to come over.

"Oh, thanks," his voice was disinterested.

"Who was that?" Lloyd was leaning against the doorway.

"Uh, what?" Harry looked up.

"Who were you talking to?"

"My son," Harry had a small smile.

"Aren't you too young to have a son? You're like 18 maybe 19."

"I'm 25," Harry's voice is flat.

"Well, I can't say I'm not shocked."

* * *

All reviews are appreciated! Please check my profile for updating schedule. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**an: **this is what I am posting right now cause it is quarter after 11.

"Thanks Luna," Harry said. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Oh, no worries. Teddy-bear wanted a day with Auntie Lu," she replied. Teddy gave his godfather a hug.

"I love you Daddy," he beamed up at Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**an: I wrote some more, this is all for today.**

* * *

"Bye, Teddy. I will call you in a few days, ok?" Harry picked up his son.

"I don't want to go home Daddy," Teddy almost sobbed.

"Oh cub," Harry frowned. "You have to."

* * *

"So, Harry," Shea started. "What did you do?"

"I got caught," Harry replied. Shea started to ask another question when Charlie walked out his office.

"I think you are going to like this case, Lowery."

* * *

"Hey," Erica called.

"Me?" Harry walked over. They were in the bullpen.

"Why are you here?"

"I have skills you guys need," Harry evaded her question.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **So, I totally forgot about going away for camping this past weekend. I also found a job, so that means I won't be able to write on the days I am working, which right now looks like Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, which means no updates Thursday (maybe) through Sunday. I also might pick up shifts during the week, so I will keep you posted, possibly on my profile. Also, this is about episode 7, 'Fun With Chemistry.'

That first case, with the couple on a killing spree, Harry stayed behind with Julianne. He stayed back with Shea, when the rest of the team went out to Montrose. They worked through Mars' and Starla's files. He was a man whose violence started early, and she was a good girl that grew up to resent her step-mother and rebel against her. Then they found out that Starla had bought a gun.

"I hate guns," Harry said as Julianne relayed the information to Charlie.

"So this means more bodies," came from the phone, "Right?"

They were right. Not long after, the couple had killed four people at a convenience store. Shea left to meet up with the rest of the team there.

"Ugh," Harry groaned as he threw himself back into the chair.

"Are you okay?" Julianne looked up what she was typing on her computer.

"I hate waiting," he said, leaning back in the chair and staring at the ceiling.

"Don't worry, you'll be out there next time," she returned to her research.

A few hours later Lloyd and Ray came back. Julianne had a file prepared for them.

Lloyd took a look at the files, "We need some luck if we want to catch them, or we need to have patience and wait for her to turn on him."

"Turn on him?" Julianne asked.

"Lloyd thinks she's the submissive partner. So, sooner or later her conscience will tell her that she is being bad, so she will turn him in," Harry answered sounding bored.

"You sound like you don't believe me," Lloyd said walking towards him. "What do you think is going to happened?"

"I think she's topping," Harry replied.

"What makes you say that?" Ray asked.

"Just a hunch," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, Lloyd why don't you read that file and try to figure out where they are going next," Ray lead him to a desk, "Harry come with me."

They walked into Charlie's office; Ray shut the door, "Harry, do you think you will be ready to head put with us next case?"

"Yes!" Harry replied immediately.

Ray chuckled, "Okay kid. That's good."

Harry looked down, face red, "Sorry. I just really hate waiting."

"I understand," Ray put his hand on Harry's shoulder, "So tell me, why do you think the chick is in charge?"

Harry shook his head, "I can't really tell you. All I know is that I have gut feeling that he isn't calling the shots."

Page Break...

They were able to get the footage from the officer's car camera. They all watched in silence as Mars forced him at gun point down on top of the car. Ray asked Julianne to shut off the video.

"No, wait," Harry said, "If we want to know what they will do, we need to know what they have done. Keep the video on, but you can look away." Harry was the only one that didn't flinch when the cop was shot in the back of the head. After Ray stormed off, Harry asked for the computer. "Julianne, let me see if I can clean that image up a bit and get a read on her face." Harry spent thirty minutes working on the video, play the twenty second clip over and over again. He was the only that stayed to watch it, the rest went into the conference room. Harry was able to clean the video up and get a good shot of Starla's face.

He walked over to where the others were talking about the case.

"You done?" Shea asked nodding his head.

"Yeah," Harry replied, "The video is as good as it's gonna be."

"What did you learn?" Charlie asked.

"Not much," Harry fiddled with his hands. "I need someone that can read lips. I can make out some of the words, but I don't trust what I've got."

Erica piped up, "I can read lips." They watched the video, the whole time focusing on Starla's face.

"She was basically egging him on. Saying 'come one baby, you can do it, show him what you can do.'"

"What does that mean?" Ray asked.

"I think it means that Harry might be right," Lloyd said.

Page Break...

"You have Starla?" Harry asked Ray over the phone, "Let me come with you."

"Not yet kid," Ray replied, "You can just wait here, the next one will be all yours."

"Can you keep th phone on so I can hear Lloyd talk to her?"

"Sure thing kid."

Harry heard the whole conversation, and Ray's plan.

"Julianne, they are going to get shot," Harry told once she got off the phone with Charlie.

"Harry, please be quiet. It actually takes some work to track a cell phone."

In the end it was a close call, but they got both Mars and Starla.

Page Break...

"Hey Shea?" Harry asked when he walked out of Charlie's office.

"Yeah?"

"If you want, next time I would be willing to trade shoes with you," Harry replied, pulling up is pant leg to shoe the nice boots he was wearing.

"Thanks but I'm good," Shea looked at his feet, "Plus you look to be a few sizes too small for me."

"Kay," Harry laughed, "Just remember the offer still stands."

**AN: **I just noticed how obnoxious the review button is, so I guess that means y'all should review, :D


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I wrote this in hopes of it being a chapter 7 for When in Doubt, but it doesn't really fit. I think I will be able to work it into Harry's background for Best of the Best**. **I am exhausted, so this is it. Sorry :( Also, Today is the last update until Monday.**

* * *

Towards the end of the war, it all turned to shit. Harry had done horrible things for the greater good. He killed because he could; he tortured because he wanted it; he turned cold-blooded. The whole time he had Albus Dumbledore pushing him on, and after Dumbledore's death, the Order took his place. They looked the other way when he murdered Wormtail. They encouraged him to capture no prisoners, to let noone walk away. He led the raid on Malfoy Manor, at the command of Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry had been ordered to kill, to torture, to attack, but he was not ordered to do everything.

He was told to gather information; he tortured. He killed when he could have stunned.

One raid, Harry messed up, and someone else paid for it. Harry forgot to check the place for curses and traps. He just pushed through. Ron died in the end of June because of Harry's mistake.

The war ended a week or so after Ron's death. Harry killed Voldemort. He was sixteen going on seventeen.

* * *

They had all arrived at the office and were changing into the clothes Julianne provided. This time Shea had boots. Harry was pulling his white T-shirt over his head, when Shea gasped. "Man, how did you get those scars?" Harry had three parallel lines running from his right pectoral down and wrapping around his side. His back was also littered with fine white lines.

"I was being stupid," Harry responded and continued to pull on his shirt.

* * *

They were once again changing. Julianne handed Harry his bag of clothes with an apologetic look, "Sorry it was all I could find after you shredded the last pair."

Harry took the bag from her with a smile, "I'm sure what ever you have is fine."

Five minutes later Harry walked into the bullpen with a frown on his face. As he walked past Erica, she snorted the coffee she was drinking, almost making a mess. Harry turned to glare at her, "Do you have a problem?" He put his hands on his hips, which made his shirt rise up over his butt.

"Your ass is pink!" Shea exclaimed, laughing.

"Harry I'm so sorry," Julianne said softly from her desk.

"It's fine Julianne. I have worn worse."

"Worse than a pink bedazzled ass?" Erica asked.

"As long as I have trousers on, I'm fine."

* * *

**I have no idea where that last one came from...**


End file.
